


Mad Love (in G minor)

by merin_b



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, literally thats all there is, self indulgent bullshit, title to be updated once i think of something better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merin_b/pseuds/merin_b
Summary: "You a musician?" Is all he offered, yet she didn't miss how he so badly tried to hide his surprise. Maybe a hint of excitement, even.---Music was her life—no, it was her lifeline and her blood. Bakkers had been her family; the half-british clan lived on making music and her parents made sure to educate her on everything regarding that subject; her dad, the best drummer of the clan, had taught her from a very young age, whereas her mother tried to teach her the more gentle instruments such as guitar and keyboard.orIn which two unlikely souls, johnny and v, unite through their mutual love for music and corp hatred. (and maybe become best friends and lovers along the way)
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of johnny colliding with a musical and asshole + bipolar v has been living in my mind rent free for god knows how long. so here are some shorts about him and my nomad!v. might become a longer thing idk

Once upon a time she would've been excited at the prospect of meeting Johnny Silverhand.  
If only she'd known what a _dick_ he turned out to be.

Music was her life—no, it was her lifeline and very much in her blood. The bittersweet childhood years of growing up with the Bakkers had taught her that music could heal almost every wound. Yet the wound of losing Jackie didn't seem to close, no matter how hard she blasted her 'pleasant noise' playlists, or even the softer ones. All it did was make the wound fester with the already distant ache of infection. 

  
Bakkers had been her family. The half-british clan lived on making music and her parents made sure to educate her on everything regarding that subject; her dad, the best drummer of the clan, had taught her from a very young age, whereas her mother tried to teach her the more gentle instruments such as guitar and keyboard.  
Valory was too temperamental to stick with the gentler instruments and prefered playing the drums with her father. 

  
But, she hid her songwriting notes and kept her singing to a minimum; they were too intimate for anyone to hear and wanted to keep that part of her soul hidden. No, she preferred to limit her reputation to being just the hardened teenage asshole rebel. She was happy within the clan; Uncle Charlie taught her everything there was to know about hacking and netrunning so she could take over his position within the clan and gather intel about the Corpo's and their transport routines, and Auntie Livvie taught her how to shoot a gun and in particular, a sniper rifle. After her parents death and the disbandment of the Bakkers clan, she spent years alone trying to survive in Night City, depressed as ever, until Jackie came along and sweeped her up in his arms. It didn't matter how high her walls were built because Jackie was like a professional wrecking ball and got her to open up.  
The Welles had been her new family, and now she was alone.

  
Alone, save for the stupid parasite in her head.

  
V looked sadly at the broken drumkit in her tiny apartment—the birthday gift given to her by Misty and Jackie, one they'd spent months saving up for and wouldn't have been able to afford if it weren't for Vik's generous contribution. She remembered that happy, wholesome day so clearly; Misty trying her hardest to keep V out of her apartment and prolonging their weekly healing cleansing session for as long as possible while Jackie had spent hours trying to assemble the drumkit in her place.

  
Now, the broken snare drum and toms lay pitfifully on the ground, and a tear in the crash to go along with it. 

  
Because _Johnny_ fucking _Silverhand_ had thrown her into it during their first glorious meeting (after bashing her skull into the window).

  
V sighed and stood up, feeling the pills starting to lose its functionality and mumbling a " _bollocks_ " under her breath when she saw the blue and purple markings on her body. Ignoring the fear at the idea of Johnny showing up, she quickly got dressed and didn't bother to check the mirror, grabbing her signature leather jacket and shrugging it on before leaving the front door to meet Takemura.

The meeting went as well as expected; she'd done her best to keep an open mind, biting away at her black nails and keeping her sarcastic quips to a minimum. All went well considering.

  
After their meeting, Johnny Silverhand made his second appearance ever, right after Takemura left. He propped his feet up arrogantly, proclaiming his truce right then and there and expressing his desire to ' _work together_ '. Whatever the fuck that means, she thought bitterly.

The way he spoke, his ego on full display, made V even angrier than she'd initially been after their first encounter.

  
V slapped her fists down on the table. "Piss off, you dickwad! You nearly fucking killed me and now you wanna be buds?! Don't be fucking daft."   
The diner around them fell silent as its customers eyed her suspiciously. Her cheeks reddened and she quickly hid her face in her hands, causing Johnny to let out a chuckle.  
"Got that out of your system? You know you don't gotta talk out loud to speak to me, _right_?" he offered lamely, with amusement twinkling in his eyes behind those stupid sunglasses.

V collected her thoughts and glared at him.   
"I've got nothin' to say to you. Sod off, _wanker_."  
And with those words, she stood up and left her parasitic engram hallucination behind.

  
They didn't speak for a long while, not until she came back to her apartment and was confronted once again with her broken drumset. A pang of longing to make music shot through her and a sigh escaped her lips. Yet, she tried her best to ignore it and focus on her nightly ritual of getting ready for bed.

  
Johnny appeared on the couch, cig lit in hand and looked from Val to the drumkit behind her.

  
"You a musician?" Is all he offered, yet she didn't miss how he so badly tried to hide his surprise. Maybe a hint of excitement, even.  
V ignored him.   
_**Dried up cunt**_ , she heard him say in her head.  
She bit down on her tongue, willing herself to stay silent and not give in to his obvious baiting.

  
If only she'd been more patient like her mother. _Or Jackie_.  
"Unless you wanna apologize like an adult, don't bother talking to me. Bellend."   
She heard him scoff inside the walls of her mind.  
_**Of all fuckin' heads to pop up in--**_

  
"Finish that thought and I'll swallow this entire fuckin' pack of pills to make you shut up."   
And miraculously, silence followed.


	2. Chapter 2

The following weeks were spent with her head down.

  
V tried her best to maintain the illusion that nothing was wrong, that she wasn't dying, that _she_ —  
and then she would feel her knees buckle as her throat would cough up the familiar splatters of blood, while white and black spots would cloud her vision.  
It was nice to believe her delusional thoughts in which she wasn't actually dying until those moments happened.   
Johnny hadn't commented on it yet—they'd reached a certain understanding between them, where he would mind boundaries, and it seemed to work. Most of the time.  
Yet V would feel his disapproval of not handling and confronting her independing doom.

  
The upside was that their relationship was starting to grow from mutual acceptance into somewhat of a friendship, though they would still bicker endlessly and sometimes fight because of their hotheaded personalities.

  
"Holy _shit_ V, I cannot believe you are _this_ fuckin' dumb. Please tell me you're actin' like this on purpose."  
V looked up to see Johnny across from her from where she sat crouched near a Maelstrom hideout entrance. Another meaningless gig to pass the time, to steal back some stolen schematics of god knows what. She'd been sitting here for nearly two hours, mindlessly swapping between music playlists while scanning the place and wrecking her inner strategies to find a suitable option to breach the place.

  
_**What did I say about being constructive, twat?**_ she bit back, but turning down the volume of the current song playing inside her ear. 

  
"I'm fuckin' _trying_ bitch, but the fuckin' front door has been left open for about an hour now, but you were too busy tryin' to find a fucking score to listen to."   
Johnny took an extra long inhale from his cigarette and dramatically rubbed his temples.  
V scanned the area, noticing the lack of guards and saw that Johnny was right indeed; they'd left the fucking front door open and unguarded. 

  
"It hurts bein' stuck in a brain this fuckin' stupid." she heard Johnny quip, now having glitched behind her and having his glasses removed. She saw the frustration clear as day on his face. "Fuckin' get this shit gig over with already." 

  
_**You couldn't have told me this an hour ago, you absolute shit for brains?!**_ She bit back angrily while slowly creeping towards the nearby shadows in order to move closer to the door. 

  
"That's a bold insult comin' from _you_ , V." he merely said dryly as he flicked his cigarette onto the ground where it glitched out of existence. V wanted to scream at him but decided to stay quiet and follow his advice, to get the gig over with. In truth, she was tired and longed for a long shower and a cup of tea. " _Dick_." she whispered loud enough for him to hear, although she didn't need to say it out loud, nevertheless wanting to for dramatic effect.  
 _ **Cunt**_ , he answered inside her brain with an undertone of amusement.

* * *

Once the gig was over and done with, she uploaded the data of the shard and flicked the deets to Wakako. Knowing her, the fixer would be sending her the eddies within the hour, and she longingly thought of tomorrow's warm meal.  
As she drove home on Jackie's arch (driving anything else at this point felt like treason), she heard Johnny speak up in her thoughts.

  
_**Why don't you go get your kit fixed?**_  
She nearly crashed into a nearby van as he broke the unspoken rule between them—mentioning anything that'd happened between them on that first day.  
Why? Because he wasn't going to apologize and V didn't have the energy to hold him accountable. Therefore, it was easier to pretend it didn't happen, to save them both the trouble.  
 _ **Mate, shut up, alright?**_  
 _ **Just sayin', V—**_  
 _ **Please J. Not now.**_  
She felt him begrudingly retract from their inner dialogue, allowing V to focus on the hectic traffic of Night City as she tried to navigate her way back home.


End file.
